


Ben Solo's Sixteen Candles

by kazosah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sixteen Candles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosah/pseuds/kazosah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is Sam, Hux is Jake Ryan, hilarity ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seventeen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013605) by [strawberrylace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace). 



> the other day i read strawberrylace's sixteen candles au and loved it and got super inspired to give the sixteen candles au a whack as well  
> fair warning, i haven't written anything in an age, so numerous typos are very likely... also i've been mostly drunk while writing this  
> please enter and be tained (also there are curse words throughout - warning)

“C’mon, c’mon! Everybody get up! We’ve got relatives invading this afternoon! Battle stations everyone – Ow! Jeez, Leia, you know I’m kidding.”

“Don’t say ‘ _invading_ ’ like that, Han. We’re lucky my father actually likes you and my mother manages to tolerate you.”

“Holy shit, if that’s what constitutes as ‘ ** _like_** ’ in your dad’s book I don’t wanna know a thing about his ‘hatred’.”

“You’ll survive, you always do. Now go get ready.” The matriarch slapped at her husband’s backside and he shuffled away with a chuckle. Leia turned toward the stairway and shouted up it, “That goes for the rest of you! Luke, Poe, Rey, Ben! Time to get up and outta here! Let’s go!”

The youngest of the Solo clan was the first to make her way down the stairs, weary, eyes barely open as she rubbed at them with her fists, her hair sticking out at all sorts of angles. “Uuuugh,” she groaned, “I think I have Mynock Fever.”

“You don’t have _Mynock Fever_ ,” Poe scoffed as he nudged Rey off the last stair, zooming around her to get to the kitchen.

“Shut your face, nerfherder!” Rey surged after her elder sibling. 

“Make me!” Poe sang back without any malice, nothing could bother him, not even his aggressive little sister.

Han was at the kitchen counter putting jam and butter on toast for himself, while trying to put four more pieces of bread into the toaster for the next hungry persons coming to bombard the kitchen for breakfast; he was also doing his best to keep his tie from being jammy crumb decorated and his children from starting a brawl at such an early hour of the morning when the phone started to ring. “Oh, for the love of-“ he muttered through a mouth full of toast. 

“Dad! Poe hit me!” Rey whined from where she stood at the doorway, and Poe stood a good five feet away shoulder deep in the refrigerator.

He popped back out of the cool confines with an affronted look on his face, “No I didn’t! I’d very much like to, and I probably will later, but I’m in too good of a mood right now.”

“Kids, stop fighting. We’ve got a wedding tomorrow, be civil towards each other until the reception, at least.” Han did his part in parenting, and juggled his food and coffee as he picked up the relentlessly ringing phone. “Solo residence- Shit! Leia! It’s for you!”

“Gimme a minute!” Leia called back from the downstairs bathroom.

“Honey, I gotta go! Have you seen the Falcon keys!?”

.

Even from the attic, Ben could hear all the regular commotion that signified another loud Solo Family morning. Although this time he had been awake before his mother and father’s shouts could rouse him. 

Once upon a time Ben was an only child; oh how he missed those days, though he couldn’t remember them at all... When he was three Poe entered the picture; Poe’s parents were great friends with Ben’s parents, but then the Dameron’s perished in a traffic collision, and Poe became Ben’s big brother. When Ben was seven and Poe was ten, Rey was born and needed a home because her biological parents couldn’t keep her, so of course – the more the merrier, was the phrase of choice the Solo’s seemed to live by.

Uncle Luke had always been there, well, his stuff was at least. When Ben was little Luke was off at Inner Rim University getting his degree. Luke started teaching philosophy at Deep Core High once Ben began to attend the school.

No matter where Ben was he couldn’t escape his family, but especially on a day like today. But _especially_ because it was his 16th birthday.

Ben’s phone was hanging off the hook on his bed while he stared at himself in the mirror. In truth, he was pretty much done growing; he and his trusted friend Blake Phasma had been the same height since last summer, and they’d likely gained the same amount of muscle together too. They were a formidable looking pair among the Deep Core High student body, something the sports teams all clamored after, but the two weren’t the team player type, they were both far more attracted to the leader sort of role. 

“In consecutive time, I’m 16 today.” Ben stared at his reflection, inspecting every detail; his moles and freckles hadn’t disappeared like he’d hoped; his hair was still a dark, voluminous being with its own agenda; and his nose and ears hadn’t by some miracle shrunk to fit his face. He was contented with his build at the very least, but damn it. “Objectively, I’m still 15… Absolute bantha fodder.” His shoulders slumped as he walked back to his bed and plucked up the phone, falling backwards onto the tousled covers, “Nope, still the same. Total scum.”

“Did you think you were going wake up transformed into some gallant space prince or something?” Phasma’s tone was ruthlessly monotonous on the other line, and it made Ben flush in embarrassment.

“No! But I thought…” he sighed, “Turning 16 would be something spectacular. Like my mentality would’ve gone up 20 points.”

“Mm, there’s your first problem; see, the rest of us live in something we like to refer to as _real life_. Sorry to break it to you, you can’t improve your character stats like a video game, Solo.”

“Shut up, I know…” he glanced at his reflection from where he was on his bed and grimaced at what he could see from that angle, “And my tan from our Tattooine trip is gone.” Before Phasma could interject about that summer trip occurring two years ago Ben let out another put upon sigh, “I’d better go. My family’s probably in a rage waiting to wish me a happy birthday. See you at school, Phas.”

“Later, Solo. And don’t let this turning 16 thing weigh too heavy on your mind. Try and be normal… Though, given what sort of family you come from, normal probably isn’t –“

“ ** _Byyyye_**.” Ben hung up the phone and wearily stood up from his bed again, facing his mirror and reviewing what his genetics had given him once more. He was still boyish despite his height and weight; awkwardly in between gangly and manly. He could easily identify the places he needed to work on to minimize the boy and amplify the man in himself, but it would take a lot of time, and he wanted instant gratification. “You need four inches of bod and a damn good birthday.” Ben muttered to himself then proceeded to get ready for school.

.

By the time Ben managed his way downstairs the frantic morning hype hadn’t died down, which was par for the course. He’d missed breakfast, another usual, and plopped down on the fourth to last step of the stairs, watching his family scramble about the front entry way. Uncle Luke was pretty good about time management and dodging the morning drama the rest of the family drummed up; he disappeared down the hall to towards the garage, and a few short seconds later the sound of the garage down groaned open followed by his car starting and gunning out of his space and down the street to the school. Poe and Han were both talking over each other about the same thing, “Where the hell are my keys?!” “Leia!” “Mom!” “Do you know where my keys are?”

“Where’d you put them last?” Rey muttered with a cheeky grin while Leia tied up the girl’s hair into something manageable.

“Don’t be a smart-ass,” Han pointed a finger at her.

“Yeah, be a dumbass,” Poe added with a laugh, especially when the girl sent him a vicious glare.

“Knock it off,” Leia scolded, “I swear you two are useless without me,” she sighed heavily as she finished helping Re settle her backpack on her shoulders, she lifted up a brown leather coat haphazardly thrown across the entry hall side table and picked up two sets of keys, one in each hand. She turned to the sheepish looking men, both nonchalantly trying to figure out who’s leather jacket that was to blame. Leia deposited the keys to their respectable owners and shooed them off, “Chewie’s waiting on you, Han. Poe, you’re gonna be late, sweetie. And where’s Ben?”

“Thanks, Mom, bye!” Poe snatched the offending jacket that had hidden his and his father’s keys and waltzed out the front door.

When Leia turned she finally saw her son seated on the stairs, “Ben, you missed breakfast again.”

“Hey, you agreed to give him his own phone line, not my idea, sister. In fact, I don’t even have my own phone line,” Han stated, as he slipped on his suit jacket.

“You’re not a teenager, you don’t _need_ your own phone line, dear.”

“Oh, of course, how could I forget," Han muttered out in flat tone.

“Get outta here already, flyboy. And don’t forget, grandparents will be here by noon. And you and I are having dinner with Poe and Finn tonight, 8 o’clock.”

“Got it, got it,” Han grumbled and walked over to his son, ruffling his hair affectionately, “Do me a favor, kid. When it’s your turn for marriage, just elope.” And with that Han finally departed the home and headed for his prized Falcon.

“Who would marry Ben?” Rey snorted then hummed in deep thought, “Hmm, maybe Palpatine.”

Ben glared at the little brunette.

“Rey, you’ll miss the bus and you’ll miss your brother’s wedding if you keep up that attitude.”

“Guaranteed?” Rey sassed her final word then sprinted out the door before her mother could scold her further.

“Sorry, Ben, I didn’t have time to make you a lunch. You can manage on your own, right?” Leia smiled softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, rearranging the disarray her husband’s tender gesture had caused.

Ben didn’t answer aside from a nod, and he waited for it, the lightbulb moment because surely his own mother wouldn’t forget his birthday. “Don’t give me that look, mister. Cafeteria food will be fine.” Leia started for the kitchen to gather her own belongings and head to work. 

Ben gawked after her, “That’s it?” he called loudly enough for her to hear as he stood up and descended the last few steps. “That’s all you have to say to me?”

Leia returned to the entry hall with a thermos full of coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other, “What else would you like to me say to you, Ben?” she made a nodding motion for him to stoop down to her height so she could drop a kiss on his cheek, “Alright, c’mon. You’ll miss your bus and I’m gonna be late. See you after school, sweetheart.” 

Ben watched her go, down the hall to the garage, the door still open when Luke left. He listened to the car’s engine rumble to life, then the following sounds of it rolling down the driveway and then down the road. The garage thudding closed signaled Ben was the last one home, the house was bathed in complete silence - just Ben and his utter confusion.

“I can’t fucking believe it… They forgot my birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Ben finally caught the bus he was able to get a seat third from the front on the left where his imposing blonde beauty of a best friend was seated by herself; by herself but she definitely had more than half of the other students unashamedly gawking at her.

Blake Phasma was always _the tall girl_ , but ever since she got boobs and started wearing a little bit of makeup she’s been sought after by many… well, most, honestly; regardless of if she wore boyish clothes that didn’t flatter her figure and still beat the shit out of anyone (most usually the jocky or cocky types) who got too bold for her liking. 

As Ben stalked to his seat he spotted the normal trio of anxious nerds - four rows back and to the right, three pairs of eyes peeking around the leathery bus seat - they seemed to worship himself and Phasma since entering high school; he couldn’t remember their names specifically, but he did know they were sophomores, while he and Phasma were in their junior year. It was both welcomed and unsettling to be idolized and desired. Ben resisted taking out his sour mood on the nerds as he plopped down beside Phasma.

“So how’d it go?” Phasma asked as the bus shifted back to life and roared toward the next stop.

“You wouldn’t believe it,” Ben tilted his head back against the seat and stared at the roof, “They actually forgot.” And until the bus reached its final destination in the front of Deep Core High School, Ben remained quiet, staring upward, unblinking, and surely trying for something of a look more brooding than pouty but he totally failed. 

Once inside the school and at their lockers Phasma tried to talk Ben out of his funk, “I’m sure they didn’t forget your birthday. They just… didn’t… remember… right away…” Okay maybe she should have let him wallow in silence all day because she definitely wasn’t helping with that poor excuse of attempted uplifting.

Ben practically wailed at her, “That’s the same thing!”

“Look,” Phasma closed her locker, “I know it sucks massive choobies that your birthday is the day before Poe’s wedding but they’ll remember! They’ve got to.”

“It just seems like everything is getting shittier and my family forgetting my birthday just makes it all the more real. Shitty, shit life.”

Phasma leant against her locker, cocking an eyebrow up as she wondered, “Did you expect birthday breakfast, a party before school?”

Ben scoffed, “Of course not, but they could have at least acknowledged it’s my birthday. It’s just like any other day. Just the day before Poe’s wedding.”

“You could remind them,” she suggested, “The amount of guilt they’ll feel could be worthwhile.”

“Please,” Ben rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t lower myself to remind them. Especially not after the _Kylo Ren_ incident. I’ll never live that down.”

“Everyone’s forgotten about that by now, it was 6th grade,” Phasma assured him.

“Still the worst thing I ever did. And I’m sure Poe will bring it up at the reception, he’s just gotta embarrass _me_ on **his** big day somehow.”

“Jeez, Ben,” Phasma could practically feel the misery flowing off him in blasting waves, “Cool it, just focus on something else. I mean, you’re 16 now, which means you can totally date serious.”

Ben’s sullen demeanor briefly gave way for dreamy and lovestruck to take its place, “Yeah right.” There was only one guy Ben wanted to date serious and that guy didn’t know he even existed. The bell rang, yanking Ben from his day dreams, “See you in study hall, Phas.”

“See ya,” Phasma replied as she slammed her locker door shut, “And do like I said, chill out, it’s your birthday.”

Chill out, yeah, as if it was that simple…

.

It wasn’t that simple. Especially not when Ben was given a ‘Sex Test’ from Jess Testor two class periods ago. He hadn’t any time to open the test until study hall. Phasma was a seat behind him, dozing off. He was terrified to open the test and take it. But he had nothing else to do, his class work and homework were complete so he begrudgingly opened the folded up paper and let his eyes scan over the first question.

_Have you ever touched it?_

Ben burned to the tips of his ears, nonchalantly surveying his surroundings to his left and right be sure no one else was reading what he was reading, but especially what he was writing in answer.

**Almost.**

The questions kept getting worse as he progressed and Ben steadily became more embarrassed, he was glad for the thick curtain of his long, dark hair as he rushed through this stupid test.

_Question 11: Have you ever done it?_

At this point Ben’s embarrassment and anger coincided, and his sarcastic answers proved it.

**I don’t think so.**

_Question 12: If you answered ‘I don’t think so’, would you ever if you could?_

**Duh.**

_Question 13: Who would you do it with? And be honest, your name isn’t on this test so don’t worry._

Ben felt himself flush of all color; among the snores, pencils scratching against paper, and clock ticking on the wall, it felt too quiet for him to even risk it. But he knew exactly where to look. On his left two seats behind him, that’s where he always was, ever the unattainable, untouchable, pristine and perfect – Ransom Hux. Just a glance, it would be fine. Ben tried for casual, just a peek over his shoulder and felt his stomach drop. His dark eyes widened when he met the green gaze of the guy he’d been crushing on since he was 14 and first stepped foot onto the Deep Core High campus. Ben pretended like he was simply scratching his cheek with his shoulder, because that was a totally semi-normal thing to do, especially after making accidental eye contact with the object of his infatuation.

Ransom Hux was a senior. Tall, pale with a light dusting of freckles across his cheeks, nose and forehead, and full head of red hair. He had the scariest sneer but the sweetest smile. He didn’t do sports, but he coordinated with coaches on strategies and plays when called upon. His forte was speeches, he was captain of the debate team - or General, as he fellow team members affectionately named him. He became something else entirely when arguing, it was something to be revered, nearly hypnotic and awe inspiring. Everybody loved Hux, everybody feared Hux, everybody looked up to Hux, and that included the teachers as well.

The rumor was, Hux has a college girlfriend he met over spring break two years ago, and she was waiting for him to graduate and attend her school so they could finally be together. No one dared ask Hux on a date because of that long standing rumor… and because of his younger sisters, twins - Edolie and Athela, that seemed to have eyes and ears all over the school and could easily destroy a person with just a few carefully chosen words.

So of course Hux was the only one Ben wanted. Of course **Ransom Hux** was the name he wrote down for Question 13.

The follow up question was a total joke – _Does he know that you like him?_

Ben’s pencil nearly tore through the paper with how much pressure he smashed down when writing ‘ **No fucking way!** ’. With that final question Ben folded up the note and tried his damnedest to be as sly as possible when passing the note back to Phasma. He stretched his arms back and pulled a fake yawn, dropping the note near Phasma’s feet so she could pick it up and deliver it back to Jess Testor, as planned. Done and done. Undoubtedly stupid, but nevertheless done.

Unbeknownst to basically the entire lazing room, Hux hadn’t taken his eyes off the awkward but undeniably pretty Solo kid. He wouldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t taken notice of the boy when he first entered Deep Core High as a freshman. Given that Solo was incredibly awkward at the time and Hux had only seen him because he saw early-blooming Phasma first. But as the years passed Solo kept getting taller and cuter, and now… well he had grown much more hot than cute for sure. Clearly Solo and Phasma had gone in together on a workout regime; those biceps were just barely contained by his black t-shirt, when he’d stretched his arms back Hux nearly felt himself drooling, but he caught himself - especially when he saw the note drop, and Solo’s constant companion Phasma had dozed off completely, totally unaware of the note meant for her to snatch up. 

Hux couldn’t help himself, he inched the toe of his boot quietly across the floor and stepped on a corner of the note and dragged it back to himself. And just in time, as the bell rang and every person that had been asleep now shot from their seats and rushed from the class room and onto their next class.

Hux watched Solo and Phasma leave the room before he plucked up the note from the floor and tucked it into his pocket. He grabbed his books and exited the classroom, glancing over the tops of numerous heads rushing by, he watched Solo go until he turned a corner and was gone from sight. Hux let out a soft laugh as he headed to the next class on his schedule. 


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t have it?! Shit, shit, shit, shit!” Ben was on the border of manic.

Phasma was confused as all hell, “I don’t even know what **it** is, what the shit is your problem, Ben!?”

“Jess Testor gave me a Sex Test when we were in Engineering. I was supposed to fill it out and pass it to you in study hall, shit!”

Phasma winced, echoing his curse before asking, “You didn’t put your name on it, right?”

“No! But _someone’s_ name is in it,” Ben stopped at his locker and thumped his forehead against the black painted metal, “Just when I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.”

“What? Was it like, name someone you’d do it with?” Phasma asked in absolute jest, but when Ben nodded his head against the locker her hands flew up to her mouth, eyes wide as she asked through her palms, “Oh shit, who’d you name?” Phasma tried her best not to find humor in the situation but in honesty it was pretty hilarious.

“Ransom Hux.”

“Hux?!” Phasma parroted, and much too loud at that. Several people stopped at the sudden bark but then hurried along when they saw it had sounded from Phasma.

“SHH!” Ben hissed sharply while turning to face the blonde, “What’s the matter with you?!” He turned a glare on any passerby that dared look at them strangely during his crisis.

“You named _Hux_ as the one you’d do it with,” she let out a short laugh, “You’re aware he doesn’t know you even exist, right?”

He grit his teeth as he thumped his head back against locker, “Thanks.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re flying too close to the sun with those wax wings, babe.”

Ben leant fully against his locker, head tilted up as that dreamy look from earlier crossed his face again, “God, he _is_ the sun, isn’t he…?”

Phasma smothered her grin and reached out to pat Ben’s shoulder, “He’s ideal for sure, but don’t even try it… Your fragile self esteem couldn’t handle it.”

Ben leveled a very unimpressed look at Phasma before he pushed off his locker and they started walking again, “I just hope whoever picked up that note doesn’t know I wrote those answers. I’d shit twice and die.”

.

Gym wasn’t so bad. Hux was fit enough as is, and the coach liked him enough that he could get away with whatever he wanted during the class period – hell, he could skip and the coach would still mark him as present. So doing half assed pull ups alongside Rodinon is how he’d kill the hour today… when he wasn’t letting the contents of that note he picked up cloud his mind.

Since reading the note over he’d gone a little obsessive. Sure he knew Solo liked him, it was obvious, like the way kids have crushes on each other in elementary school. But now… Now Hux was giving this some real thought. He and Solo could be compatible beyond physical attraction, he just had to get to know the guy… And what better way to starting to get to know him by asking others about him?

“Do you know Ben Solo?” Hux started with no preamble, having given up on actually exercising and just hanging on the bar beside Rodinon.

“Junior, right?” was the reply between reps.

“Yeah, what do you think of him?”

Rodinon snorted once he was up and replied, “I don’t,” once he was down.

Hux let go of the bar, choosing to stand now as he continued on, “Would you ever go out with him? I mean, he’s definitely filled out over last summer.”

His friend snorted again, “Depends on how much money you could spare, Hux. You _do_ remember that Kylo Ren and the Knights incident, right?”

“Everybody remembers that,” Hux agreed with a shrug of his shoulders, “But that was years ago. And he’s not ugly.”

“The dude’s a nerve burner. It’s not that he’s ugly, it’s just… crazy. I mean, he comes from Skywalker’s, man. You know what I mean? You’ve had philosophy, his uncle’s a nut.”

Hux couldn’t be convinced by such a lousy argument, he quite possibly couldn’t be convinced by _any_ argument. He was dead set on Ben Solo. “There’s something about him. He’s in study hall with me. I always catch him looking at me… He’s got these great, dark…like… telling eyes. They just look so innocent and… gorgeous.” Hux bit his lip to contain a smitten laugh, “He looks at me like he’s in love with me.”

“He’s a kid.”

“So?”

“So what are you gonna do with him? He looks the part, but he’s too young to party. And with family like his? It’s too much of a risk. He’s not worth it.”

Hux rolled his eyes at his so-called friend, he was so glad he was a senior and graduating soon, then he would sweep this ridiculous high school reputation he’d somehow created under the rug and never see or hear of it again. “Well maybe I’m interested in more than a party.” He left the gym and headed for the locker room, he had better things to do than be in class.

“Suit yourself, General,” Rodinon called after him.

.

Ben had officially made it through the school day, now as long as he could tolerate his home life, he wouldn’t have to resort to rushing back to school hell for the dance later tonight… but he’d figure that out once he surveyed the damage at home.

The bus **to** school was an entirely different animal than the bus **from** school. Everyone was wild like they’d just won the Galactic Civil War and everyone was under 16 years old. Phasma and Ben plead that Ben got his license and car for his birthday… as soon as his family remembered it, that is.

The crowd of the bus became thinner and thinner with each stop, and once Phasma’s stop came up almost everyone on board was departing. Ben scooted closer to the open window where Phasma stood outside very nearly level with him, “Call me.”

“You call first, tell me what happens once you’re home.”

Ben rolled his eyes, “Spoiler alert: nothing.” And with that the bus was taking off toward its last stops of the afternoon. With Phasma calling after it, “Stop feeling bad for yourself, it’ll ruin your broody complexion!”

Ben’s stop was next, it was only himself and two other occupants... Usually this was the easiest part of the bus ride, usually no one would bother him… **usually** … But today… Today just _had_ to be a different story than the usual.

Dopheld Mitaka wasn’t a bold human being by nature. He could hardly talk about Ben Solo or Blake Phasma, let alone look at them without stuttering or breaking out in a sweat. But today he felt different, he felt empowered, like he had to give it a shot. Thannison and Unamo had encouraged him (through harsh criticism), probably because he technically - for whatever it meant - was the bravest of them, so now he would see it through.

He crept up from the back of the bus to the seat just behind Ben’s, he put on a fake casual persona even though he was sweating bullets, “How’s it going?”

Ben seemed to startle, turning just enough to see it was one of his and Phasma’s nerd fans, “How’s what going?” He was in no mood to pretend to be nice… not that he ever was, but today was fucked up already and he definitely didn’t need this. 

Mitaka swallowed thickly, “You know… things… life… the gen-general vibe… and what not.”

Ben’s brow furrowed, “The _general vibe_ is definitely none of your business.” He wasn’t planning on being mean, but he was sincerely done with this entire day, and it wasn’t even over yet. He had relatives to face.

“So are you going to the dance tonight?” Mitaka practically blurted out the question, he could feel his face heating up enough to cook an egg on it, possibly an entire breakfast could be prepared off of his face at that very moment.

“Also none of your business,” Ben muttered, turning away to look out the window and wishing the bus driver would push on the accelerator just a touch harder.

“Are you self conscious about dancing in public? Because, I mean, you don’t have to dance, you could just stand there… with – with me and my dudes, and just- just, you know, be you.” Mitaka paled when the bus came to a stop and Ben abruptly stood up and turned fully to him.

“Listen… M…Makita,” Ben scrambled for the correct name and was sure he got it right, “I appreciate the gesture, but today is just not a great day for it. Don’t say anything else and I won’t have to beat your weenie ass, alright?”

Mitaka might have swallowed his tongue anyway, so words wouldn’t be escaping his mouth any time soon. He just made a sign of a salute of sorts and practically melted into the seat when Ben stomped off the bus. “So hostile,” Mitaka shuddered. And the other passenger winced in something of confused disgust, shuffling themselves closer toward the front of the bus while Mitaka felt his sweat dry, and waited for his breath and heart beat slow to a regular pace again.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Ben got home he made his way as quietly as possible up to his room, he just needed to be alone for a spell before he was bombarded by family… but as fate would have it, his room was already occupied. His grandmother Padme and grandfather Anakin were taking up residence in his private quarters, already bickering about what had and hadn’t been packed and whose responsibility it was. Ben was quietly turning on his toes to escape without notice, but goddamn it it was always that 3rd step down that creaked – traitorous bastard step. Both Padme and Anakin turned toward the sound, faces going alight with joy when they saw the source, “Ben!” they chorused. 

“Shit,” Ben muttered under his breath, but pasted on a smile, “Hi!”

“Oh Ben, aren’t you a sight,” Anakin rushed over to envelop his grandson in a crushing hug, “How are you, my little padawan?” 

Ben cringed at the use of the moniker but kept his smile in place, “I’m fine, Grandpa. How are you guys?” He tried to hold back an amused snort when Padme shoved Anakin away to lean up and half yank Ben down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“We’re good, honey. But of course, your grandfather’s got the nightmares, and I’ve got the headaches and-“ Padme went on, Anakin barking in on whether or not he still had the nightmares about wartime but Ben had tuned it out, eyes going wide as he wished to whoever the hell was listening to please spare him from another goddamn second of this. 

“So are you guys sleeping up here? In my room?” he interrupted before he snapped and said something far worse.

“Yes, dear. Your Uncle Obi Wan jumped on our claim on Rey’s room so here we are. I hope it’s not a bother.”

“Nope, it’s fine. But uh…” he had an idea, surely this would be the trigger, grandparents lived for this shit anyway – their grandchildren’s birthdays. “It’s been a while since we last visited. Do I look older at all, especially today?”

“Oh, I don’t think so, Ben, dear. Although you are much bigger than I remember, or am I just shrinking faster?” Padme laughed.

“You’re definitely shrinking,” Anakin confirmed.

“Oh, Ani!” And the bickering commenced. 

Ben shook his head in utter disbelief, this couldn’t be real, this had to be a sick dream that was dragging on way too long. “Alright, I’ll see you guys at dinner.”

Each grandparent said their farewell before getting right back into their meaningless little squabble. Once Ben reached the second landing he paused, collecting his thoughts and what he could of his sanity, but that didn’t last for long when the bathroom door crashed open and his Uncle Obi Wan sailed out.

“There he is,” Obi Wan stated, “There he is, ol’ Benny Boy.”  
Ben contained a sigh as best he could as he replied in as friendly a tone as he could muster, “Hi Uncle Obi Wan.” Ben accepted and returned the hug that was rushed onto him, and tried not to squirm when Obi Wan let out a sound of surprise. “Jeez, kiddo, you made of bricks now? Last time I could’ve sworn you were as hollow boned as a bird.” 

“Obi Wan, you stop that. Leave the boy alone.”

Ben winced at the sound of that voice, “Hey Aunt Maz.” His gaze turned nearly all the way down at his incredibly short aunt. But even after scolding Obi Wan she went right ahead and stepped into Ben’s personal space, her glasses magnified her small eyes and her hands groped at Ben without any consideration to his comfort. “My word, you’re right, Obi Wan! The muscles on you!” She prodded and poked at his biceps and pectorals, and then to Ben’s horror her hands slid lower, “And what about those glutes?”

.

Ben shut the door to Luke’s room behind him and flicked the lock on it. He flopped down onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, “I can’t believe my aunt just felt me up…” He basked in the silence… while it lasted. It was just one thing after the other today. Ben felt himself stiffen, petrified at the sudden sound of another voice in the room, an unfamiliar voice to boot. 

“I beg your pardon, I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. I am familiar with over six million forms of communication, but what does ‘ _felt up_ ’ mean?”

.

“His name is C-3PO, he’s a gift from Dad,” Leia explained to Rey and Luke seated at the kitchen table, “He’s supposed to be my personal assistant that will actually keep up with me.”

“He’s a ditz, Mom.”

“No he’s not, he’s just new.”

“I asked him what’s up and he went off about the ceiling and how it was constructed and it’s materials and components and atoms and a bunch of statistics about the likelihood of the roof caving in on us,” Rey stated.

“He’s a ditz, Leia,” Luke confirmed with a shrug.

“Oh for the love of…” she muttered under her breath just as Ben stalked into the kitchen.

“Hey so there’s a cyborg in Luke’s room, in case anyone didn’t know about that,” he informed in as calm a tone as possible though he was still pretty fired up from the shock.

“Yeah, Poe dumped Finn and Threepio’s his new fiancé.”

“Rey, knock it off,” Leia directed to her youngest and then turned her attention to Ben, “Do you think you could help with dinner? Dad and I have dinner with Poe and Finn tonight.” 

Ben chewed on a corner of his lip before he carefully muttered out, “I don’t know, Mom, do you think there’s any reason I should stay home tonight?”

“It’ll be nice to visit with your family, while they’re here,” Leia offered.

Ben could feel the blush of rage coming up his neck as he clenched his fists behind his back, “I actually have – I gotta go to the dance, tonight. With Phas.”

“That’s fine. Oh, can you remember to turn off the oven in 15 minutes?”

“There are plenty of things I can remember.” Leia gave him a smile. The hits just kept missing. There weren’t possibly anymore subtle hints he could drop. “This is the shittiest day of my life.”

“What’s your problem? At least you don’t have to share a room with a golden, dorky robot,” Rey stated.

“You’re sharing with Threepio? Then where am I sleeping?”

“Couch central, population you, buck-o.”

Yes. Confirmed. Shittiest day of his life.

.

There were times when Ben and Poe would consider each other best friends _and_ brothers. Especially when they were younger, but once Poe was in high school he changed into this weird suave asshole that Ben could hardly stand to be around – which was about the time that Ben realized you can’t really be best friends with your siblings. Yet here he was. In Poe’s room, sprawled on his brother’s bed beside his brother’s dog Bibiate, as both he and the dog watched him go from one end of the room to the other. Fiddling with last minute details with his tux.

“Do you think Uncle Obi’s gonna embarrass me?”

“Don’t see why not, him and Grandpa Ani do it to everyone else,” Ben shrugged.

“Obi already asked me if Finn was ‘ _sensitive with the Force, if you know what I mean_ ’.”

Ben smirked, “Is he?”

Poe gave him a look told him to stop trying to be cute, “I really love Finn and he is absolutely devoted to me. Sure, there have been men and women who loved me before, but not for six months in a row…”

Ben resisted rolling his eyes and started to pick at his cuticles as he muttered, “I think I’m in love.”

“Really? For how long?” Poe was shuffling through a familiar looking jewelry box with numerous cufflinks contained within.

“Well… it hasn’t exactly happened yet?”

“Then how do you know you’re in love?” Poe asked, sounding slightly frustrated as he combed through the jewelry box for the third time.

“I’m not exactly on his radar,” Ben confessed.

Poe dropped the box onto his desk with a huff, “Ben, I don’t have time for this.”

Ben sat up from his place on the bed, “Are you shitting me? I always listened when you droned on and on about your boyfriends and girlfriends!”

“Is something bothering you? Because you’re really… well… you’re always acting like an asshole. But I think I know what the problem is…”

“This oughta be good,” Ben muttered, already standing up to make his exit.

“You’re upset because I’m getting married and getting all the attention.”

“Right, like you getting all the attention has ever been any different from normal how?”

“You’re just being selfish and immature, Ben. You’ve just gotta grow up a little bit, alright, bud?”

“Hmm,” Ben hummed and nodded hard, “Yup, that’s it, you’re exactly right, brother.” Ben made a hasty retreat before he said or did anything that might ruin Poe’s chances of a picture perfect wedding.

Poe sighed as he closed his door after Ben’s departure, “Unbelievable. You make someone you’re groomsman and they shit all over you.”

.

Dinner was a disaster as soon as Threepio began asking questions about the food and why it was made the way it was. Anakin, as Threepio’s maker, kept trying to make sense of everything for the cyborg but the more he questioned everything Anakin realized he clearly wasn’t ready to be Leia’s full time aide. And once Anakin, Obi Wan, and Chewie began arguing about how to fix Threepio Ben had to call it quits. He stuffed as much food into his mouth as he could, chewed and swallowed and stood up. “May I be excused? I’ve got to go to a dance, at school. It’s, uh, for a grade, so it’s pretty, umm, important, and I should really… go… do that.”

“Of course, dear,” Padme was merciful, “Don’t stay out too late.”

“Thanks, Gramma. See you all in the morning.” Ben had never rushed up the stairs to his room to change his shirt and run out of the house so fast in his entire life. He walked to Phasma’s and was glad to see she was ready enough to hang around the dance with him rather than let him mope around the school alone.


	5. Chapter 5

As they entered the incredibly packed gym, Phasma knew it was only a matter of time before Ben said it out loud –

“I wonder if Hux is here.”

– aaand there it was.

“You and Hux aren’t anywhere near to being a thing, don’t get so disturbed about it alright?”

“Well you don’t have anything to lose when you’ve already got nothing,” Ben explained with something of a lopsided smile.

Phasma shook her head, mimicking his smile, “Inspirational,” she praised and hooked her arm around his shoulders, “C’mon, let’s find a good place to people watch and talk shit.”

Once Ben and Phasma were sat at an empty top corner of the bleachers, Mitaka shoved at his counterparts, “Look, look! There they are, they actually came.”

“And you actually talked to them?” Thannison asked, totally skeptic.

“Yes! Well. I talked to Solo.”

“Mmm, nope. Don’t believe it,” Unamo countered decidedly.

“Switch off, you guys don’t know because you weren’t there!”

“Oh, hear that, Unamo? He and Solo are practically exclusive now.”

“Basically,” Unamo snorted, “Why don’t you go over there and talk to your boyfriend, prove that he knows you exist.”

“Fine then I will!” Mitaka marched off while his friends stared after him in shock and anticipation.

Ben and Phasma scanned the crowd, commenting here and there, but then Phasma caught sight of the perfectly arranged ginger hair before Ben did. She swung her gaze back to Ben in hopes of warning him not to look too much of his special brand of dour and desperate, but it was too late. Ben’s eyes were firmly stuck on where Hux stood across the gym among a group of his friends. Dark slacks, tall boots, and a white collared button down shirt. The top two buttons were undone, but it was the sleeves rolled up to his forearms that were Ben’s undoing.

“Shhhhit,” he breathed out as his eyes drank in every detail under the slowly ever changing dance lighting.

Phasma watched on, slightly amused but mostly impassive about the way Ben was acting. Her interest piqued though, when she saw Ben’s eyes widen and followed his gaze. Hux’s attention was pulled away from his group, and he was looking directly at them, or rather more accurately, directly at Ben. And _smiling_.

“Shit, I’ve been caught staring like an idiot. I gotta bail.” Ben’s long legs carried him down the bleachers easily, but then he nearly ate shit when he had to dodge a body barreling right towards him. “Shit, jeez, what the hell?” he cursed, managing to stay vertical.

“Knew you’d come around.” Mitaka didn’t even know where that line came from, his brows drew inward in evidence of his own confusion.

Ben hasn’t got the time for it, especially when he’s trying to make an escape. Mitaka was muttering something over the music but Ben was already walking around him and out of the gym toward the hallway.

Mitaka felt like an absolute idiot when he glanced up and saw Phasma give him a grin and a wink. He was bright red when he crossed the gym floor and returned to his friends who were sarcastically applauding him.

“Nice job, laser brain. He took off!” Unamo laughed.

“Cool it, he’s just gotta take a breather!”

“I bet you 100 credits don’t even touch his dick by the end of the night,” Thannison waged with a raucous laugh.

“I’ll take that bet, rebel scum.” Mitaka had no idea what the fuck he was doing anymore, just digging his grave deeper and deeper.

“Like you’d be able to prove it!” Unamo snorted, getting in on the betting action.

“What kind of proof do you want, I’ll get it.”

Unamo and Thannison exchanged a knowing glance before chorusing, “Underpants.”

Mitaka swallowed audibly but put on an air of confidence for his friends, “You got it, wastoids.” And with that he made his departure – knowing that by the end of the night he would either emerge triumphant when Ben Solo showed him mercy, or severely beaten to death, there were no other options. He was headed for Phasma, thinking Ben might have returned when he bumped into someone, if it were anyone else he might’ve moved on without comment but it was Ransom Hux and he looked intent to speak to him.

“Hey, it’s Mitaka, right?” Hux began, and Mitaka immediately took that as the beginning of what was possibly his first beat down of the night.

“Listen, I’m really sorry. Whatever I did was an accident-“

“Relax,” Hux laughed, “You were talking to a boy earlier.

Mitaka shook his head, “Man, I don’t even know, I must have been on spice five minutes ago. I didn’t even know-“

Hux cut him off, “Do you know him?”

Mitaka was taking the offensive, that’s the only way he could escape this without a beating, or with just a mild one if any, “He came to me, man. I swear I’m innocent here. Is he yours?”

“No, no. But, uh… What do you know about him?”

Mitaka shrugged, “Deep voice, thick arms. Cute moles. He smells pretty nice. He’s been driving me crazy all year.”

Hux nodded, “Did he come here with you?”

“No, but uh… if it’s alright with my dad I’m gonna take him home tonight…” Mitaka boosted his own confidence and remembered his objective, “Excuse me.”

Hux stood there blinking for a few moments… Not that he was _that_ much of an arrogant asshole, but no way would Mitaka ever land Solo. Hux just needed to speak with Solo, one on one, the guy was driving him crazy too.

.

Ben had vacated the building completely, not wanting to risk the smoke alarms in the school he lit up a cigarette and pulled at it with quick inhales. Clouds of smoke escaped him and with those clouds he hoped his anxiety left as well. Why was he such a mess? Hux had only _glanced_ his direction with a pleasant look on his face and he had to leave before he died of a heart attack – is that what love was? Because good god he might not survive past his teens if it was.

A group of three senior students walked by, nodding in Ben’s direction, to which he returned the gesture as they passed. He listened as they conversed among themselves, “I heard the Hux home is empty. Parents are gone. We could head there after this, it’s pretty boring here anyway.”

“Yeah, but let’s party light though. I hear General Hansom goes mental if his house gets trashed and he’s not above getting sufficient payback. Especially after the last time.”

“Fuck that, he’s way scary when he’s angry.”

“Kinda hot though, too.”

“Goes without saying, don’t you think?”

The group burst into laughter as they headed back into the school, likely intent on spreading the Hux house party rumor.

Ben took one last pull, sighing out, “Fuck,” with the smoke before tossing the cig butt to the ground and stubbing it out with the toe of his boot. He made his way back into the school and found Phasma in the same spot on the bleachers, but with far more enthusiastic hopefuls surrounding her at 5 foot radius with out any degree or practice of nonchalance.

“Okay?” she asked as Ben sat beside her and tilted his head on her shoulder.

He gave a shrug in response and was grateful when she scrubbed her fingers through his hair as he stared on into the crowds of people, not wanting to but his brain and eyes working against him to seek out Hux. No longer than a minute passed before Ben’s mildly content moment was thwarted. Mitaka sat on the bleacher seat below him and Phasma.

“Yes, I’ve returned.”

“So I smelled,” Ben retorted easily.

Mitaka scrambled for his mental footing and Phasma let out a snort.

“Phas, this is… Matiki,” Ben introduced, his disinterest quite obvious.

“Mitaka.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Ben wasn’t sorry in the least, “This is Mitaka.”

“Mm, part of our fan club,” Phasma nodded.

“Yup,” Ben leant away from Phasma, muttering his need to bail again before he lost his shit on his nerd, and used his superb skill of being stealthy despite his large form to slip away while Mitaka was defending himself and his friends, something about them not being a fan club, but something like loyal subjects to royalty, or military leaders… But when he turned back he realized Ben had gone, and Phasma was grinning at him with all teeth while he blushed bright red and felt like he was about to be devoured whole.

“I… Uh… You…” Mitaka spluttered before he made a quick retreat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i met Kylo Ren yesterday at Disneyland and i was so fucking terrified i couldn't even talk holy SHIT i felt like i was 3 years old he's so tall HE'S SO TALL


	6. Chapter 6

Mitaka wasn’t sure why he went looking for Solo, possibly his new determined nature needed a serious beat down and Solo was definitely the one to administer that beating. He found Ben in the auto shop class’s garage five minutes later – he’d gone through the list he created of Ben’s favorite to least favorite classes on his schedule, the engineering and philosophy classrooms were darkened and locked so auto shop had to be the last resort. Mitaka probably wouldn’t mention the fact that he knew Ben’s schedule if interrogated, that wouldn’t help his situation whatsoever if he wanted to remain breathing.

Ben was seated in an old, heavily rusted, and half disassembled version of his father’s Falcon, shining dark eyes boring into the dashboard. Mitaka could stare at him forever… but as he leant on a shelf nearby as a means of swooning and concealment, he knocked the entire thing over. Ear splitting clangs and crashes broke Ben’s peaceful silence, his eyes fell closed in irritation as the nerd sheepishly stepped over everything he’d knocked over until he reached the car’s driver side. Mitaka pulled on the door handle but it was locked, he could’ve easily plucked the lock himself since the window was gone, but he simply waited for permission, it was the least he could.

Ben sat there for a few moments before pulling in a deep breath and sighing it out as he reached over and unlocked the door. Mitaka pulled the handle and settled into the drivers seat, closing the door after him.

When Ben remained quiet Mitaka scrambled for something to break the ice anew, his hands reached up and gripped the steering wheel in front of him as he pathetically muttered out, “What a night.”

Ben puffed out another sigh, propping his right elbow on the windowsill and holding his head aloft with his palm, eyes falling closed again, “It’s my birthday.”

Mitaka shifted his glance to Ben, a small smile on his mouth as he took a large inhale to belt out what was undoubtedly going to be a very poorly sung Happy Birthday song, but Ben’s free left hand shot up, index finger pointed warningly at him without even looking, “Don’t do you fucking do it. It’s been a really awful birthday for me, I don’t need that right now.” And then his hand fell back into his lap.

Mitaka deflated, his hands falling off the steering wheel as he turned toward Ben, “Well what’s so awful about it? Didn’t get anything good?”

Ben scoffed, “I didn’t get shit. Not a single Happy Birthday from any of my family, they all forgot.”

“Jeez… I’d’ve gone crazy if my family forgot my birthday,” Mitaka tried to sympathize. 

Ben’s eyes slid open once again, still looking shiny with unshed tears, “I should be happy. You’re supposed to be happy on your birthday, right? I can’t get happy… Maybe that’s part of getting older, it’s physically impossible for you to get happy anymore.”

“I’m gonna be honest…” Mitaka began slowly. Ben’s eyes rolled over to look at the nerd, and Mitaka continued, “I’m pretty happy you aren’t currently beating me up, especially after I followed you here when you clearly wanted to be alone.”

When Ben laughed Mitaka smiled, glad to have replaced that somber look with something joyful if only for a brief moment.

“Y’know,” Ben still had the remnants of the laugh on his face, “I don’t wanna hurt you or your feelings… So just, uh, thanks… For listening to my bullshit, it’s really decent of you.”

Mitaka shrugged, “It’s fine, and I mean, someone had to run after you to make sure you were alright… And I know came on kinda strong on the bus earlier today, but that’s just ‘cause my friends think I’m a wimp, so I… I figured I’d give it a shot.”

“That’s pretty brave. And your friends sound like jerks. Aren’t they part of the fan club too?”

“Yeah they pretty much are jerks, but I’m like their leader. Kinda like the King of the Moof-Milkers.”

Ben snorted, “Well that’s pretty cool.” It really wasn’t. “But, hey, a lot can happen over a year. You could come back to your junior year as a completely normal person.”

Mitaka grinned, “Yeah?”

“Why not?” Ben grinned right back.

“Would it be totally bantha-shit crazy if… I asked if I could have sex with you?”

Ben’s grin quivered at the corners, wanting to burst into laughter again but he contained it, “You asking isn’t as bantha-shit crazy as why I won’t.”

“Corellian Crotch Rot?”

“Fuck! No!” Ben screeched and let out another startled laugh at such a blunt assumption. “I’m sort of… god, it’s gonna sound so stupid out loud… I’m saving myself… For a guy that doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Who?” Mitaka asked, truly curious but the sight of Ben looking to the floorboards, using his hair to hide his face as he bit his lip, halfway containing an embarrassingly stupid smile from overcoming his entire face, made him turn chummy. Mitaka nudged him with his elbow, goading him, “Whoooo?”

“Ransom Hux,” Ben let the name burst from his mouth, head still tilted down, face still hidden and getting redder by the second. 

“Wha-? You like Hux?” Mitaka asked in something of disbelief, “Hux’s my man. I just talked to Hux in the gym, he asked me about you.”

“The fuck?” Ben swung his gaze back up to give Mitaka an incredulous stare, “He did not.”

“He did so! He asked me what you were like!”

“Holy sh…” Ben covered his face, his heart was beating much too fast. He took his hands away from his face when the thought occurred, “If you’re lying I will beat you to death.”

“You think I don’t know that? Why would I lie knowing that?” Mitaka answered in something of an aggressively accepting way. It was a trip to be talking to his crush about his own crush, seeing him so self conscious and excited.

Ben’s hands covered his face again before diving through his hair and staying there clutching handfuls at the top of his skull, “Holy fuck… What should I do? Should I go up to him and say… say what? Or, or… Should I let him come to me? But then if I wait and let him come to me, he might forget. Or he’ll change his mind, and then I’m fucked. Fucked up my chance, right?”

Mitaka tried not to find the whole display endearing as he shrugged, “Yeah, sounds like you should approach him then.”

“What would you do if you were me?” Ben asked once his hands released his hair.

“I’d never stop looking in the mirror.” Ben gave the nerd a look that said _stay focused, shitbag_ and he quickly corrected himself, “Well, I’m a gambling sort of guy,” he lied “So… I’d go for it.”

Ben stared forward with something like light in his eyes, a grin broke over his mouth as he forwent opening the car door to get out and just let his long legs hop over. “This is so fucking weird but I think I will go for it… You’re the best, Mitaka, don’t let your asshole friends tell you different.”

Mitaka laughed, but when Ben mentioned his friends he remembered the bet, “Wait! Uh… Speaking of my asshole friends. The thing is… they sorta bet I wouldn’t be able to touch your dick by the end of the night.”

Ben looked like he was about to go back on his statement earlier about not wanting to hurt him.

The nerd scrunched back against the driver’s side door with his hands up in surrender, “I swear I’m not gonna touch it! Not without your permission I mean – but they wouldn’t believe me anyway. But listen, this was before I knew you as a person. I can get the proof I need and win the bet without getting physical.”

Ben’s brow scrunched together, half intrigued half confused, “How?”

Mitaka took a few quick calming breaths before he made his tentative request, “Can I borrow your underwear for fifteen minutes?” He winced for the impending punch he was undoubtedly going to get slugged with, but after a few curiously pain-free seconds he peaked his eyes open and saw Ben with a contemplative look on his face before he nodded, “Alright.”

.

Back in the gym Hux had scanned the crowd over numerous times, half listening but not at all interested in his friends conversations because his main objective was to find Ben Solo. Every time his eyes landed on Phasma still seated on the bleachers he found her surrounded by hopefuls asking her to dance, none of them were being dragged out by the scruff of their collars so they must have been the a respectful sort. But she was minus Ben for almost ten minutes now, where the hell could he have gone? Somewhere with that Mitaka kid? No way…

“Hey, what’re you looking for?”

Hux jumped at the sound of his sister Edolie’s voice. 

“Or should we ask _who_ you’re looking for?” Athela followed up with one brow quirked up in interest.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hux muttered, he didn’t need his little sisters meddling with his romantic prospects, “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Athela answered, “Although there’s a rumor going around that we’re having a party at home.”

“Shhhit,” Hux cursed, “Again?”

“Yup,” Edolie confirmed, “Are we living up to the rumor or what?”

Hux ran a hand through his hair, a headache already starting at the idea of a party while their parents were gone, “Alright fine. But you two are on party detail. Be sure to use death threats because I sure as hell am not cleaning up after anyone.”

“Deal!” Edolie grinned while Athela laughed, “Easy enough, see you at home, big brother.”

The girls were off to spread the word and Hux was back to trying to discreetly search for Ben Solo.


	7. Chapter 7

In the hallway outside of the gym Ben was psyching himself out; yes, he was going to approach Hux but he just didn’t know what the hell he was going to say to him. Was he supposed to act like he didn’t or did know that Hux was asking about him? Was he supposed to be humble or studly.

“Uhh… Hi Hux… Ransom…? I’m Ben… SSSSolooo… How’s it going.” Ben tried and shook his head, “Hux, this may sound astonishingly stupid but I love you. And I’ll do anything at all to make you love me.” Ben paced around, chewing on his thumbnail until he thought of something else to try, “I like your shirt, the way you,” his hands were gesturing vaguely, “wear it really…” his hands curled into fists and his posture drooped, the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes, “Really makes my dick hard,” he muttered out pathetically. “Fuck! I’m the worst! What the fuck do I say!?” He paced back to a row lockers and thumped his head against one. After a long minute of peaceful silence Ben flew away from the lockers, “Hux, you’re not gonna believe this but I had this insane dream and you were in it.” Ben nodded, “That’ll have to do.” He rushed for the gym doors and flung one open and strode through with as much confidence as he could drum up while his heart was beating like it was trying to burst out of his chest.

.

Certain that Ben had left Hux found no reason to stay at the dance any longer. He was looking for his sisters’ coats, knowing they’d already left without them and they’d throw a fit the following day when they realized their error – Hux was the responsible and sweet sort of older brother every girl wished to have, and his sisters absolutely didn’t deserve him, at least that’s what he told them, and they absolutely agreed.

He found both coats when he had the distinct feeling like someone was behind him, staring at him. When he turned to face the source he found the person he’d been searching for all evening… well, the back of him. He was about to say something but then Ben turned to face him, his dark eyes rounded upon seeing Hux and his previously open mouth snapped shut. Hux couldn’t help but grin. But that grin quickly turned into a frown when Ben walked away without a word. 

Hux couldn’t understand – was there something on his face, in his teeth. Or had he misread all the signs, misread the words literally scrawled on paper? 

Then again, Ben was kind of extremely awkward… Which, to Hux, was part of his charm. How someone so large, and naturally imposing and gorgeous could be so awkward and self conscious – it was endearing… Hux wouldn’t let himself be deterred. Not yet.

.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ben cursed as he burst into the hallway again, gripping at his hair, tugging at his scalp til it hurt, “I’m such an asshole! He smiled at me! He smiled directly at me and I couldn’t say a thing!” After that disastrous display he had to bail, he rushed back through the gym and gave Phasma a look that said it all before he peaced directly out of the school. “FUCK!” he cursed at the top of his lungs. “And I gave my underwear to a nerd! What the fuck!”

.

Nerds of every walk of life (that is, of various grades in Deep Core High), male, female, those that didn’t identify as either or both, were gathered in the lower level boys bathroom of Deep Core High School. Thannison was charging admission, Unamo made sure they were sticking to the schedule. The bathroom was packed by the time Thannison had at least 200 credits in his possession, half of which he’d have to fork over since Mitaka had actually won the bet. It was 21:15 when Unamo, perched on a sink, shouted for everyone to shut up. “Dopheld…” she queued him up with a knock on the stall wall beside her, “Go for it.”

Mitaka kicked the door open, strutted out, and raised the black boxer briefs above his head like hard earned trophy. All occupants of the restroom gawked, openly making sounds of awe. Mitaka was no longer their leader, but their king.

.

It was close to 22:30 when Ben finally made it home. He managed his away around the house as quietly as possible, changing his clothes, washing his face and brushing his teeth. He was settled on the couch in the living room, but not yet ready to sleep. He couldn’t get that smile out of his head, that delighted look on Hux’s face meant for him… and he’d fucked up big time.

.

By the time Hux got home the party was in full swing, he could hear the chaos from the moderately wrecked yard. He clutched his car keys in hand so as not to scream at the first person he saw. He made his way through his home, through tons of drunken and high students not only from Deep Core but from Guavian Tech and Kanjiklub Academy as well. Hux nodded, gave tight lipped smiles, shook hands, and replied civilly and curtly to anyone that acknowledged him on his way to his room.

His sisters were doing a shit job of making sure the house didn’t get thrashed. Hux slammed his door shut after him once in his room, not that anyone would hear it and the action make any difference. Dropping down onto his bed he felt his temples throbbing with a headache already. Normally, he’d try to sleep the headache off, but there was no way in hell he’d be able to sleep tonight, and not just because of the ruckus of the party that was taking place every on the Hux property but his own room, but because of the elusive Ben Solo.

Hux considered that maybe he was too intimidating face to face… He sat up and grabbed at the phone on his bedside table. “Baby steps,” he muttered to himself as he pondered ways to obtain Ben’s phone number without leaving his room to ask the useless and heavily influenced party goers infesting his home. 

.

Outside of the Hux household Mitaka, Thannison and Unamo were walking up the steps to the front door. “I don’t know about this,” Thannison muttered. “Yeah,” Unamo agreed, “My curfew was two hours ago.”

Mitaka was still high off of his triumph, still felt like the king among his dweeby counterparts, “Don’t be such a pair of wimps! This is a social opportunity for us.”

“Won’t we get our asses handed to us at a party full of seniors?” Thannison asked.

“We’ve got 100 credits and Ben Solo’s underpants in our possession. We’ve got nothing to worry about. Now c’mon!” Mitaka turned back to them, a warning finger pointed at each of them, “And don’t embarrass me.” He turned back to the doorway and reached forward to push the bell. It was a miracle anything could be heard over the noise of the party, but a moment later the door swung open and a drunken Blake Phasma stood there with her right arm curled upward, her bicep flexed while one of the Hux twins hung off of it, Phasma’s left hand held the door open.

“Come on in!” she welcomed a touch too loudly, “Ed, this is my nerd fan club. Nerds, this is a ginger spider monkey,” Phasma slurred through introductions. She stumbled away from the door and took a steadying step forward when the second Hux twin flew in from out of nowhere and landed on Phasma’s back.

“Blakey, you’re so strong!” Athela cried out in delight. Phasma laughed loudly as she strode away with her small redheaded accessories still firmly attached to her, not a stagger in her step whatsoever. 

The nerds shared a glance and Thannison and Unamo made to leave but Mitaka caught them by their collars, “Social. Opportunity.” Mitaka grunted as he dragged them along with him through the threshold.

“Think we’re gonna die tonight?” Unamo wondered.

“No doubt,” Thannison answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Hux had never been so grateful for his reliable sources. He was dialing Ben’s number slowly, carefully so his nerves wouldn’t cause him to misdial. He was seated with his legs off the side of his bed, feet planted on the floor; once the call starting to ring out his left knee started bouncing.

.

The current occupants of Ben’s room startled awake at the sudden shrill tone destroying the perfect silence.

Anakin bolted upright, shouting out, “Kouhuns!” And immediately began flailing to bat at any venomous arthropods.

“Ani!” Padme hissed and swatted at him, “There are no kouhuns, it’s the phone! Ben’s phone is ringing.”

“Oh… Okay,” Anakin slumped back down and would’ve instantly fallen back into slumber if it weren’t for the damn phone still trilling.

“Who would be calling at this hour?” Padme grumbled sitting herself up to turn on the lamp and locate the phone on the nightstand table. 

.

It felt like hours, though it had only been probably a full minute of listening to the phone ring out. Hux was getting annoyed along with anxious. 

.

Padme found the blasted phone and lifted it from its cradle, poised to answer with a firm and well warranted scolding but once she raised the phone to her ear she heard the sighed out phrase, “Aw, fuck me.” And then silence. Padme held the phone away from her face, appalled. 

“Who was it and what did they want at this ungodly hour?” Anakin murmured.

Padme hung up the phone, her eyes still shock widened, “Sex.”

Anakin shuffled around to face his wife, “What?”

But before Padme could answer him the phone rang again. For an entire hour the grandparents let the phone ring a few times before picking up and hearing silence on the other line.  
This time when it rang Anakin grabbed it amid the first ring, “Hello! I can hear you breathing! Hello?!”

.

Hux startled, that definitely wasn’t Ben’s voice. “Hello, sir. I-“

“Are you the little shit that’s been calling and hanging up all night?”

“Uh,” Hux dodged the question and in his best professional voice asked instead, “Could you please tell me if a Ben Solo is there, and if so, sir, may I converse with him?”

“Yes he is and no you absolutely may not,” the man answered. 

Hux deflated at the rejection but pressed on, “Might I leave a message for him, then?”

There was the sound of the phone being wrestled and grumbling in the background, then a new female voice was on the line, “Now you listen here. I was not placed in this galaxy to be awakened in the middle of the night by filthy suggestions from a foul mouthed pig like you. And as for our grandson, I’m sure he has the sense to stay clear of the likes of you. Now goodnight and goodbye!”

.

The call ended with a slam, Hux winced at the sound and hung up his phone.

He stared at the phone for a few long moments, the words - apparently from Ben’s grandparents - replaying in his head. He flopped back onto his bed, puffing out a long exhale as he stared up at the ceiling, “Well, shit.”

.

It was close to 2 in the morning when the party finally ended. Hux could make out the sound of his sisters bouncing everyone out with moderate to severe threats, most of them about Blake Phasma beating them to death in very eerie and stomach retching detail. When Hux deemed it safe enough to leave his room he found the upstairs was no worse for wear, but downstairs was an absolute sty. He found his sisters slumped against the form of Phasma sprawled out on the dining room table. 

Beer cans, liquor bottles, plastic cups, stains of all food and bodily sorts were scattered everywhere. Some items were broken but luckily they were easily replaceable. Hux stepped over endless trash to get to the living room couch. He grasped a beer can to take a swig but found it was empty and tossed it away. Edolie and Athela had a lot of cleaning to do as soon as they woke up. 

“What a fucking disaster,” Hux sighed and grabbed for another beer can off the coffee table. 

He went to tip the remaining contents back into his mouth but paused when he noticed something peculiar in the spot from where he’d plucked the beer can – an eye, searching frantically. Soft whimpers were suddenly audible over the dull drone of basic pop music still playing in the background. Hux stared down, puzzled, and then swiped away every item littering the coffee table with his arm to reveal Dopheld Mitaka somehow trapped beneath the glass of the coffee table. The sophomore knocked his head against the glass before screeching out Hux’s name. The redhead hurriedly scrambled about getting the kid free.

.

It had to be close to 2 in the morning when Ben heard a slight creak of the floorboards. He’d been listening to the sounds of the house settling since he himself had settled down, but he hadn’t managed a wink of sleep.

“Ben? You awake, pal?”

He sat up to peer over the top of the couch to see the very source of the sound of his father’s voice. Clearly he’d mistaken his father sneaking down the stairs and to the living room as the most recent house settling creaks.

“Hey, Dad,” Ben sat up a bit more, “What’s up?”

“Everything’s fine, pal,” Han grinned in the scant light of the living room, the moonlight and streetlights providing enough light for the two men to see each other. He aimed to take a seat at the end of the couch where Ben’s feet were, the younger shuffled up a bit more so his feet didn’t get crushed as Han descended. He let out a soft groan as he sat down, “I was just upstairs and I couldn’t get to sleep…” Han dropped a hand onto one of Ben’s perched up knees beneath his blanket, his fingers squeezed twice before he murmured, “I feel like a real ass, kiddo. We forgot your birthday.” Ben could only grin, finally glad that someone actually remembered, “Bet you’re pretty pissed at us, huh?”

“Nah,” Ben muttered back, “I’m not upset anymore.”

“This wedding crap’s really turning this whole house upside down,” Han sighed and used his free hand to rub at his eyes, “I’ll be glad when it’s over… But I just wanted to come down and tell you we _did_ remember… I’m so sorry, Ben.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

“Happy Birthday.” Han prepared to heave himself up but then paused, and remained seated. He squinted at Ben in the darkness and Ben felt the urge to dive under his blankets to evade his father’s snooping stare; it wasn’t as bad as his mother’s searching gaze but it was still pretty awful. “Is something else wrong, Ben?”

“Nope,” he shook his head.

“Don’t gimme that, you little shit,” Han grabbed at Ben’s knee again, “Somethin’s bothering you… other than your birthday.”

Ben squirmed from his father’s grip and gave in to the urge to tug the blanket over his head causing his words to be slightly muffled, “Nope, I’m good. Goodnight, Dad.”

Han retracted his hand, folded his arms against his chest and leant back, “I can sit here all night, pal. But I think I know what it is… Something to do with a guy…”

Ben was impressed, since it was usually his mother that could read anyone like a book, like she had telepathy or something. He peeked his head out from under the blanket, then his father continued, “I swear to you, Finn is a great kid. Maybe a little younger than anticipated, but you’ll like the guy. He’s good for your brother.”  
Ben’s head fell backwards and he let out a groan.

“What? What did I say?” Han asked.

Ben’s eyes fell closed as he muttered out, “Not- This isn’t- I meant Hux.”

“Hux? Who’s Hux. I thought we were talking about Finn.”

“Forget it. It doesn’t matter.”

Han scoffed softly, “Sounds like he _does_ matter if he’s bothering you enough to keep you awake. Who’s Hux?”

“He’s a boy, Dad. It’s nothing, really.”

“A boy at school. Mean to you?” Han immediately got on the defensive, but then back pedaled, remembering his son wasn’t a little boy anymore that needed defending, especially after that Kylo Ren incident. “I don’t see how anyone would pick a fight with you now, Ben, you’re bigger than I was in high school.”

Ben sighed and tilted his head back up, facing forward, eyes opening but only to stare at his knees in front of him, “No. It’s not that… It’s…”

When Ben didn’t continue Han prompted him, “We’re not communicating, bud. You know your mom likes it when we’re _all communicating_.”

Both men rolled their eyes in the dark, without the fear of Leia seeing and scolding them.

“It’s embarrassing,” Ben finally muttered.

“What is?”

“Sitting in the dark with your Dad and telling him about your love life… or lack thereof.”

Han shook his head, “Losing me, kid.”

For a few seconds Ben wondered if he could just lie something up really quick so his dad would leave him alone, but ultimately decided to go the truth route, “Ransom Hux is a senior. And he’s gorgeous and perfect and I really like him and he doesn’t like me, alright?”

“Oh…” Han got it now.

“Yeah… I’m just a ridiculous, awkward idiot that stares too much…” Ben was trying for the brooding look again but could only manage a pout still.

Han’s words had a light harmless chuckle to them as he said, “Why do you think you’re an idiot? I don’t think you’re an idiot. Mom doesn’t think you’re an idiot.”

“Rey does.”

“Rey’s a smart-ass.”

“So am I.”

“Well, kid, if it’s any consolation, I love you,” Han dropped his hand on Ben’s knee again, finally causing Ben’s glance to shift away from his knees and meet his dad’s smirking face, “And if this Hux guy can’t see in you all the beautiful and amazing things I see, then _he’s_ got the problem.”

Ben felt himself blush and was grateful for the darkness as he replied, “I know… it just hurts.”

“That’s why they call them crushes. They’d call them something else if they didn’t hurt.”

“If I was Poe I’d have this guy trailing after me like a puppy.”

“Let me tell you something about your brother Poe,” Han sighed, “He’s a different person. I love him just as much as I love you, but sometimes I worry about him. When you’re given things easily you don’t appreciate them as much. I’m not worried when it comes to you, Ben. When love happens to you, bud, it’ll be forever…” Han assured him and Ben actually felt assured; he turned his eyes down to his twiddling fingers and let himself smile, he returned his glance back up to his father when Han said, “I don’t think I can sleep if I don’t feel like this has helped you. Be a pal and lie to your old man.”

Ben snorted, “Sure.”

“Goodnight, pal,” Han braced himself on Ben’s knee and the arm of the couch and heaved himself upward with a sigh and started out of the living room and towards the stairs.

“Goodnight,” Ben murmured as he got himself comfortable again, stretching out his legs again, eyelids drifting closed.

“One more thing…” Han whispered from the stairs, and Ben stayed quiet to listen, “Make sure when you do find the right guy – you both wear the pants in the relationship.”

Ben’s eyes flew open wide, “… **Fuck** ,” he hissed into the couch cushions, he forgot to get his underwear back! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hux was holding the black pair of boxer briefs in his hands. 

After unearthing Mitaka from the living room coffee table, the two had made their way to Hux’s thrashed kitchen, where just in the next room Phasma and his sisters were still thoroughly out on the dining room table. Remembering his and Ben’s heart to heart in the autoshop garage, he wondered whatever happened with that from Hux’s side, did Ben actually follow through after giving up his underpants? But upon Hux looking crestfallen Mitaka pulled the underwear from his trouser pocket, explaining that they were Ben’s. The redhead seemed to brighten, though he was mostly just curious and confused.

“These are his? Seriously?” Hux asked, because seriously… That meant that this black cotton had been intimately caressing Ben’s junk not even five hours ago. He couldn’t help letting his mind wander to how Ben would look in just this pair of underwear… or without it or anything else entirely.

“Yep,” Mitaka answered whilst sifting through the remains of food, beer, and liquor that cluttered the kitchen counter tops.

“How did you get them?” Hux wondered, his mind already straying to the worryingly obvious.

Mitaka shrugged, crunching on pretzels as he answered, “He gave them to me.”

“Did you two…?” Hux _had_ to ask, had to confirm.

“No, no,” Mitaka found a clear space on the island counter top and heaved himself up onto it, “I needed a solid from the guy and he helped me out after I told him you asked about him. The dude spazzed out,” he accented this part of his tale with hand gestures, “Never seen the guy smile outside of looking threatening with Phasma. He totally adores you.”

“Really?” Hux balled up the black cotton into his left fist, briefly chewing on his lip before he said, “He came up to me in the gym tonight. He looked at me like I had Tarisian Toxic Flu.”

“People’ll do that, Hux,” Mitaka sighed as if he has all the advice in the galaxy and it was such a burden to be so knowledgeable, “They know that guys are in constant heat. Everyone knows that shit, and certain people enjoy pumping us up. It’s a power play, that’s all.”

Hux snorted softly, “I thought he hated my guts.”

“Torture games. That’s all he’s playing,” Mitaka offered back as reassurance.

Hux’s green eyes narrowed, his left hand still curled around Ben’s underwear raised and his first finger pointed accusingly at the nerd, “You’d better not be fucking around with me. If I try and get with Ben and find out he really does think I’m scum...” he trailed off.

Mitaka looked scandalized, “That’s twice now! _Why_ would I fuck around? We _know_ what’ll happen.” He paused, giving room for Hux to fill in the blank.

“I’d kick your ass.”

“Exactly!” Mitaka confirmed, “So why would I lie about this? Although, I must say this, Hux, if all you want off the guy is a piece of ass, I mean, I’ll be compelled to do it myself or get someone bigger than me to kick _**your**_ ass. Not many dudes in the present-day universe would give their underwear to help out a nerd like me.”

Arrogance made Hux’s spine straighten as he responded, “I could get a piece of ass any time I wanted…” But then he grew quiet with thought, his eyes caught on the black fabric in his grasp, “I want a serious boyfriend. Somebody who I can love and will love me back… And I think I can get that with Ben…” he brought his glance back up to Mitaka, wondering, “Is that psychotic?”

“That’s beautiful, Hux,” the nerd hopped down from the counter and started to pick through the various beverage containers in hopes of finding something to make a cocktail with, “I think a lot of guys feel the same way.”

“Yeah?” Hux leant against the island now and watched as Mitaka worked his way around the kitchen.

“Yeah, they just don’t have the choobies to admit it. They’re just… wimpy scum… Ben Solo’s a… He’s really special… I think you picked the right one. You guys’ll be good for each other.”

Hux’s grin grew wider in the silence as he quietly contemplated Mitaka’s words… “Alright…” he muttered decidedly, “I’ll make a deal with you right now,” Hux offered after Mitaka had just swallowed down what was undoubtedly a repulsive combination of liqueur, beer and soda. Hux continued on regardless of the sick expression coloring Mitaka’s face, “You don’t tell anyone this conversation took place, you let me keep these,” he raised the underwear up briefly, “And in exchange I’ll let you take Phasma home.” Mitaka’s eyes shifted toward the dining room where the three girls had yet to change position. Phasma was on her back, right leg dangling off the side of the table, Edolie was using Phasma’s thigh for a pillow and Athela was using Phasma’s forearm as an eye mask. Mitaka swallowed audibly, and jumped when Hux dropped his hand on his shoulder, “ _Her_ home,” he made clear, “And she **has** to get home, you can’t just drop her off in a trash compactor, got it?”

“T-Take Phasma home?” all of Mitaka’s confidence he’d accumulated over the past 24 hours seemed to escape him all at once at the sight of the sweetly snoozing blonde on Hux’s dining room table.

Hux clapped the younger on the back, “I know you like her more than you like Ben.”

“I’m in love with her…” the confession burst from him without his consent in a tiny whisper.

Hux grinned, “Then here’s your chance to make a lasting great impression on her.”


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day. The dreaded yet welcomed day. The sooner they all got through it the sooner they could relax again.

“Rey, hun, go get dressed,” Han was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as best he could though he truly needed at least 14 more hours of uninterrupted rest if he wanted to feel normal and exude an air of at least mild sanity. He definitely wasn’t getting that today, first would be the battle of the bathrooms, but upon seeing Rey outside of the bathroom waving her hand in the open doorway he muttered his surprise aloud, “I can’t believe it, Poe’s not hogging the bathroom on his wedding day?”

“I wouldn’t go in there, Dad,” Rey warned, hand still wafting out the stench, “Uncle Obi was in there for 45 minutes. It’s bloody putrid, mate.”

Han rolled his eyes and ruffled Rey’s hair as he passed her, walking straight into the bathroom regardless of who had occupied it before, “Get dressed,” he said again and closed the door after himself.

Rey crossed her arms, counting the passing seconds up to three before Han opened the door and exited with a pale tinge to his face. Rey chuckled, waving her hand in the open doorway once again, “Told you, mate.”

“Stop calling me ‘mate’,” Han grumbled as he headed down the stairs, sidestepping Ben as the boy made his way upstairs. The right side of his hair was sleep mussed against his skull. The two exchanged a brief smile as they passed, but that smile vanished from Ben’s face once he reached the second landing and met his mother’s trembling chin and watery eyes.

“Oh Ben,” she whimpered, “Ben, I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so sorry about your birthday.”

He was momentarily startled since his mother wasn’t much of a crier, but once he had his bearings again he just shook his head, “It’s okay, I’m already recovering.”

She approached him, her hands reaching out to grip his, and he accepted the touch as she continued on, “It’s important to you… And yesterday you were trying to tell me…” her voice began to crack and fade as her emotions got the best of her. 

Ben released her hands and brought his arms around his mother. She squeezed her arms around his middle, any tears shed were soaked up on Ben’s sleep shirt. “It’s okay, Mom. It happens sometimes,” Ben consoled her.

“I feel terrible,” Leia nodded along with a heaved out sigh as she pulled away from the embrace to look up and meet Ben’s eyes.

He just gave her a grin and assured her, “You’ll be okay.”

“Geez,” Rey muttered from down the hall, “I didn’t think Uncle Obi’s stank was enough to bring someone to tears…”

Leia sniffled once and reined in all her emotions, “Rey, stop it…” she scolded, back to her regular self again. She took Ben’s hand in hers and guided them down the hall toward the snarky little brunette still leant against the bathroom doorway, gently prompting, “Is there something you want to say to your brother?”

Rey scoffed, ceasing her wafting motion to face Leia and Ben, “Where do I begin?”

“I mean about his birthday, Rey!” Leia corrected, the gentleness ebbing away and her normally no-nonsense voice taking its place, “It was yesterday and we all forgot it.”

The girl’s eyes widened as she snorted loudly, briefly doubling over against the wall, “Are you kidding?! That’s hilarious!” With that she headed to her room, cackling at full volume as she kicked her door shut, her continued laughter was audible through the walls.

Leia rolled her eyes and looked back up to Ben with a smile, “Deep down she’s very sorry.”

They both glanced down the hall where the laughter was finally dying down, both unconvinced by that statement, Ben shook his head with a snort, “No, she’s not.” Just as Leia sighed out, “No, she’s not.” They looked back at one another and shared a laugh. Leia hugged Ben once more and promised that once Poe and Finn were gone for their honeymoon they would properly celebrate his birthday.

.

After showering at top speed so everyone else could get a turn before all the hot water ran out, Ben finally had his room to himself again. He was glaring at the tux hung up on his closet door, hoping that either it or he would burst into flame with enough concentration, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

Without any concern as to who it might be on the other line, because it was always Phasma, he picked up and immediately went into complaining, “I have to go to this wedding and look like Mr. Proper Prince in this dipshit ‘groomsman tux’.” He made the quote marks with his fingers regardless of the conversation taking place over the telephone, he and Phasma were so in tune that he knew she would see the quotes from the sound of his voice. He pressed on, still glaring at the outfit while he stood in the middle of his room in his underwear, “The last time I wore a tux was… well, you remember.” _The Kylo Ren incident_. “There’s no chance of that fitting now, so I have to wear one of my dad’s old tuxes.” Between short pauses he could hear Phasma’s humming ascents and ‘uh huh’s. “The jacket’s too small in the shoulders, the pants are too big in the waist and too short at the ankles. I’m gonna look like a giant fuckin’ idiot too big for his clothes, so should I just end it all now and spare myself the agony or what?”

“Well, uh…” Phasma started, “You could always bring a change of clothes for the reception.”

Ben was silent for a few moments before he finally responded, “… That’s a great idea, Phas, thank you for being the rational one in this relationship.”

She snorted so loudly after that comment that Ben’s eyes widened and he tore the phone from his ear to stare affronted at the device before bringing it back, wondering, “Do I wanna know?”

“Ohhhh-hoo, **_yes_**. Yes you absolutely do want to know. So I’m not exactly sure when I got home last night… this morning… whatever. What I _am_ distinctly sure of is the Hux twins both want to date me, and this part’s a little fuzzy, in fact it might have been a dream, but I may or may not have made a man out of that Mitaka kid.”

“Holy shit,” Ben choked out a laugh, “Are you kidding?”

“Like I said, I can neither confirm nor deny… But hey if fucking with him _felt_ like a dream, I gotta lock that shit down, right? And let’s be honest, the kid’s a stinkin’ cutie. Do you have his number?”

“No, er, maybe, actually,” Ben stammered as he sat down on his bed, “Check your yearbook from last year. I think he or one of the others from the fan club signed it on the sly.”  
“Hm, good idea. Oh and uhh, I was gonna tell you something else… But maybe I shouldn’t… It’s another I’m not sure if it’s true or not thing.”

Ben reclined onto his bedcovers, pressing his free hand over his eyes as he muttered, “You might as well, nothing could shock me now.”

“At the party last night, I heard that apparently a shit load of people paid to see your underwear at the dance.”

Ben’s hand flew away from his face as he launched upward and barked out, “WHAT THE FUCK?!”

.

Downstairs the family exchange glances, Rey and Luke disguised their chuckles as coughs, especially when all eyes seem to gravitate towards and stay level on Han, who was still looking up towards the ceiling in amusement.

Upon noticing more than feeling numerous stares on him, Han physically recoiled and stated firmly, “Don’t gimme that look,” he gestured a hand toward the ceiling in a general reference to Ben, then pointed an accusing finger at Leia, “He learned that language from **your** side of the family.”

.

It was around noon when the family finally made their way out of the Solo home and into the driveway. They split up as evenly as possible, figuring out who would fit best in which car to transport to the church. Han’s passengers were Chewie, Obi Wan, Luke, Anakin and Padme; while Leia had Maz, Poe, Rey, and Ben. Everyone was talking at once, it was impossible to hear and decipher one conversation from another as they, dressed in their finest, crammed themselves into the two vehicles and headed off toward the church… But Leia had to return home when half way down the street they realized they were missing Threepio and Bibiate.

.

Once settled at the church, a full hour before the ceremony would begin and a half hour before the guests would start arriving, Ben and Leia were tasked with making sure Poe looked his best. Leia stepped out of the room designated for Poe to see if Finn needed any help. That’s when Ben noticed how clumsy his normally coordinated and clever brother was acting. Poe was struggling with his tie, and not with normal pre-wedding-jitters-shaky-hands sort of struggling. 

Ben caught Poe’s hands and began tying the tie for him as he mumbled out, “What the hell’s your problem?”

“I’m really nervous… Well, I _was_ really nervous, now I can hear colors,” Poe admitted with a laugh.

“Shit,” Ben’s hands stopped their work as he instead looked down into his brother’s eyes that weren’t staying centered on him for more than two seconds, “What did you take?” He gave Poe a shake when his eyes started to droop closed, “Poe!”

“A few muscle relaxers with a couple shots of Dad’s whiskey!” the elder confessed.

“Shit!” Ben cursed again, letting go of his brother to shove his hands in his own hair, “Are you trying to kill yourself?”

“Hey! Keep your voice down! I need to chill out, alright?!” Poe hissed. Ben surged forward, grabbing Poe by his shoulders again when he saw him start to tip over. Poe went from angered to fearful to grateful then back to angered, he was thankful for Ben catching him from what would’ve been a scary spill but he was still pissed at his accusatory attitude, “I needed to chill out and now I _am_ , **don’t** tell Mom!”

“Tell Mom?!” Ben echoed with an incredulous laugh, “You’re broadcasting it just fine on your own!”

“Ben, goddamnit, please!”

“Why are we yelling at each other _now_?” Leia snuck too quietly back into the room and the boys both froze, “It’s Poe’s wedding day! Boys, c’mon-” she halted mid word once she caught sight of Poe, a few moments passed in silence but they felt like ages until Leia burst in a hiss, “Oh my god! You’re high as a kite!” she had her hands on Poe’s face, brushing over his forehead and patting over his hair before she swept away from him and started pacing, thinking out loud as she did, “We’ve gotta cancel the wedding, they won’t take your vows seriously if you’re under the influence.”

“No! Mom!” Poe heaved himself up from his slumped position against the room’s little vanity, “No, please! Please I **want** to do this. We can’t cancel this after all the preparation we’ve done and- and I love Finn! I love him so much! Do you know how much devastation there would be, just general devastation, Mom? Mom!?”

Han burst into the room next, “What the fuck is going on back here?!” Ben was seated in the vanity chair with his head in his hands, staring down at the floor while Poe had fallen to his knees either voluntarily for dramatic effect or involuntarily due to the muscle relaxer and whiskey cocktail and Leia looked the absolute dictionary definition of done.

“Dad!” Poe wailed, eyes shining with every damn emotion he was feeling.

“ **Han**!” Leia somehow managed to bark and sigh her irritation simultaneously.

Han, ever the good father, rushed to help Poe up from the floor, “Leia, what did you do? He’s on the brink of tears!”

“ _Mom_!” Poe bawled.

“ _ **Ben**_!” Han shouted.

“OH MY _GOD_!” Ben stood up and refrained from leaving the room in a huff, instead he stayed to talk this out in what time they had left to make sure this wedding would happen with the least amount of drama.

.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Poe managed to pretend sober well enough, using Leia to remain vertical while walking down the aisle, and hoping Finn didn’t notice how much he was relying on him to stay standing when his mother deposited him at the altar. Bibiate as the most adorable ring bearer worked perfectly to distract all of the attendees from Poe’s strange behavior. Although Rey, Luke, and Obi Wan were doing their damned best not to squeak or snort out the entire time. 

As soon as Poe and Finn were declared married, kissed, and walking down the aisle together, Poe’s true immoderacy shined. Finn was already being the perfect husband, trying to keep Poe contained and upright as they made their way out of the church and down the steps to their car. The driver stood outside their car and Poe almost started a fight with them, wagering he was a better driver and they should race right now.

Finn said his apologies and thanks, encouraging Poe to wave to their guests as they entered the back seat of the car and zoomed down the street toward venue that would hold the reception.

Ben, of course, missed all of that since he was desperate to change out of his ‘suit’. He ditched the hand me down high water pants for a pair of his own black jeans; the jacket was off, tie too, and the sleeves of his gray button down rolled to his elbows, the first couple buttons popped open – he could finally breathe easy. The wedding was officially over, now all he had to survive was the reception.

By the time he walked out of the front doors of the church, hands in his pockets, jacket and folded up pants secured in the crevice by his pocketed left hand, all of the guests were hurrying to their vehicles to head to the reception hall. The last few cars were driving away…

.

Hux had been waiting for over an hour, but it was worth it now. He’d seen a lot of Ben’s family as they dispersed from the church. He recognized Han Solo and Leia Organa easily, and Mr. Skywalker from school looked dapper even as he toted Ben’s little sister on his back. But as the relatives and friends thinned out Hux couldn’t find Ben… The last few cars were driving away when he finally saw him emerge. Hux felt himself heat up beneath his collar, his palms never felt sweaty before but here they were getting damp at the sight of a cleaned up Ben Solo at the entrance of a church. He was pretty sure, especially with the close proximity to a religious building, the thoughts in his head were taking him straight to hell. 

Hux was leant against his sleek, black Finalizer, hands in his pants pockets and squinting slightly from the afternoon sun. He saw Ben take a staggered step backward upon noticing him and tried not to laugh. He pulled his right hand from his pocket and gave Ben a wave.

.

There were only a few cars left. But there was one parked across the street from the church that he wasn’t expecting at all. Hux’s Finalizer was black and shiny and beautiful and Ben definitely wanted to have sex in and on it with the redhead, in his dreams he had several times already. But this was real life. Hux was parked outside the church where his brother just got married… and he was waving at… who…? Ben had to glance around himself, left, right, behind him, to confirm there was no one else around him. Was Hux waving to… Ben removed the hand not holding his suit clothes from his pocket to point to his chest, one brow raised as he questioned, “ _Me_?”

His stupid teenage heart melted at the sight of Hux’s grin spreading his mouth wide, and he could just barely hear him from the distance as he nodded once, “Yes, you.”

Ben’s pulse was thundering in his ears when Hux crossed the narrow street, he tried not to trip over his own feet as he made his way down the church steps. He met Hux just as he stepped off the final stair. Somehow he was not as scared as he was yesterday, make no mistake he was absolutely thrumming with nerves, but seeing Hux’s smile, seeing his green eyes so close, and seeing those green eyes held something a lot like hope in them staring into his own eyes – suddenly he wasn’t as scared.

They greeted each other at the same time and Ben felt an uncontrollable blush rise to his cheeks. He ducked his head down and felt instantly gratified that he’d changed into his good jeans and he actually looked presentable if not actually attractive.

“Hey,” Hux said again with a light little laugh that Ben could definitely get used to, especially if it was breathed against his skin.

He looked up again, tried to keep his thoughts pure but knew he would fail. “Hi,” he gave a wobbly grin in return, “What are you doing here?”

Hux shrugged, briefly glancing to the church behind Ben, “I heard you were here.”

Ben nodded, “Who’d you hear from?”

“Phasma told my sisters, who told me.”

“Oh… So you came here for me?”

“Yeah… is that alright?”

Hux had bit his lip when he answered and Ben knew he was staring but fuck it all how could he not stare. “It’s way more than alright.”

The redhead laughed again before asking, “Do you have to go the reception party now?”

“I’m supposed to,” Ben nodded, his eyes gaining a distant look as he grew distracted with the thought of skipping the reception, maybe he could let that be his gift from his family, skipping the fucking reception.

“Well then would it be okay if I called you later?”

Ben was still miles away when he mumbled, “Sure… Or, wait… No.”

“No I can’t call you later?” 

At the sound of disappointment in Hux’s tone Ben shook himself back to the present, huffing out his own awkward laugh and running a hand through his hair, “Yeah… No! No, no, I meant. No, I’m not going to the reception.”

This time Hux’s brain was derailed by Ben’s actions, he was staring, but he had the sense to remain functional and cordial in front of Ben’s effortless allure, “Oh… good, that’s… great.” He smiled again and this time instead of running away, Ben returned it…

When Hux offered Ben his company he gladly accepted it, and he gladly accepted Hux’s hand when he offered that too. As they crossed the street to Hux’s car, Ben saw his family piling into two cars again but the only one paying any attention beyond bickering was his father. With his free hand Ben pointed to Hux and mouthed, ‘This is him! This is the guy!’

Han eyed the boy attached to his son and then the car his son was being guided to, an impressed look crossed his face before he flashed his son the ‘okay’ sign with his hand, then mouthed back, ‘See you later!’

Ben smiled brightly and gave his dad one last wave before he released Hux’s hand and went around to the passenger side on his own while Hux got into the driver’s seat. 

Buckled in, hearts hammering, and grinning like fools Hux drove them back to his house which looked impeccable, as if it hadn’t been the scene of total chaos the previous night. The home was empty, no Edolie, no Athela, no parents, just Ben Solo and Ransom Hux. Although there was no sign of the girls there as evidence of their meddling. A box of cake mix and all the tools and kitchenware needed to bake a cake were set up on the counter top. Hux shook his head but couldn’t help but adore those two. The next couple of hours were spent creating the birthday cake Ben should have had the previous day. He would definitely take a day late cake every year if it meant idle chatter during the cake mixing process and thumbing cake batter off Hux’s cheek.

The lights were set low, seated in the dining room at the table where Phasma had slept soundly with the Hux twins, the boys sat with a cake between them, a single candle lit in the center.

“So, uh, thanks for getting my underwear back.”

“Thanks for coming over.”

“Thanks for coming to get me.”

Hux let out a soft chuckle, “Happy Birthday, Ben. Make a wish.”

By just the flicker of a single birthday candle light Ben’s eyes could make Hux do absolutely anything, but when he finally murmured, “It’s already come true.” So innocently, so genuinely. Hux knew Ben was it, he was worth the waiting, confusion, and chaos.

They share a smile, cautiously leaning towards one another until finally their lips met in what they would both remember as their favorite kiss shared between them.

The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I was a little iffy about the Phasma and Mitaka thing, I wasn't sure if it comes through that they were both consenting... since she definitely slept off her inebriation... but was still heck tired... But anyway! Thanks to everyone who's given kudos, and stuck around the entirety of this ridiculously cracky AU, and thanks so much for the comments!  
> I feel more AUs of the cracky variety brewing for Kylux as I type this, but don't hold your breath, ya'll, I am the worst writer ever.


End file.
